


关于龙

by Historia_Ymir_Zhang



Category: Earthsea - Ursula K. Le Guin
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historia_Ymir_Zhang/pseuds/Historia_Ymir_Zhang
Summary: 原作向。海豚上的一个清晨。





	关于龙

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AA](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AA).



这是为了AA太太的图写的一个小故事。希望大家能喜欢。快去看她画的蜻蜓！！！

————————

在海豚上

一个风雨交加的夜晚过去了，在泛起薄雾的平稳海面上，大家终于睡着了。除了几个人以外。

“姐姐，变成龙的那一刻是什么样的感觉？”恬哈弩低声问道。

伊芮安笑着回答道：“哈！妹妹，这个你以后会体验到的。”

“你能现在告诉我吗？”她的声音更轻了，略显颤抖，但内在隐藏着一份坚定。

“好啊。我来告诉你。我先感觉到的是怒气，然后是喜悦。”

“怒气与喜悦...”恬哈弩低声念道。

“对，怒气与喜悦！在山上时，我感觉自己已经知晓了一切，然后那个死人要来抓我！呸，晦气！”她做了一个吐口水的动作，“我感觉愤怒极了，不仅出于对它的气味的恶心，还包括那岛上的一切！当然，我爱我的朋友们，还有大林。”她点了点头“那一刻我感觉自己什么都做得到，既能烧毁一切，又能给予生命，胸腔中的火焰与吐息汇聚成了词句，于是我知道了自己的真名。那个死人看起来已经像是蝼蚁一般脆弱，仿佛一触即碎，所以我就这么做了。”她停顿，发现恬哈弩在止不住的颤抖，脸上的疤痕泛起了通红。伊芮安笑了。“然后就感觉空气中的刺鼻味消失了，同时好像风与火包裹着我，里里外外。哦，妹妹，自由的感觉是多么的好啊！而且你不知道我有多美！我与阿兹弗、还有朋友们告别，然后奋力向天空跃去，前往西方。这时我能听见凯拉辛在呼唤我。”她长舒了一口气，仿佛对自己的表达感觉很满意的样子。可她发现恬哈弩的头低了下去，双臂垂到了椅子两边。“那你能讲讲，变成龙以后的感觉吗？”她的声音几乎让人听不见。

“不，妹妹，这只能由你自己来体会。你会准备好的。”她严肃的说道，琥珀色的眼睛在黑暗中闪耀着微光。

她尝试着换一个话题，积极的问道：“妹妹，现在轮到你来讲了吧，你的伤疤是怎么得到的？是敌人战斗得来的吗？”她显得有点自豪，以为自己问了一个好问题。

恬哈弩抬起头来，坐直，简要而又清晰的说明了事情的经过。是的，她已经能做到这件事情了。不过，她不想看着伊芮安的眼睛讲述这件事，于是紧紧的盯着她的额头，以及后方墙上挂着的巨大鱼骨。她几乎可以确定那就是她的那只骨头海豚的放大版。

等她讲述完毕，抬起头时，她发现伊芮安正在微笑，那种你知道马上就会有火球跟在后面的，龙的微笑：“他们在哪里，妹妹？我将会去把他们烧毁。”接着她真的大笑了起来：“哈哈哈！抱歉抱歉，我跟王约定过停战协议的。唉，这副身躯还真是难以习惯啊。像是五岁时的衣服一样！”

恬哈弩感到十分暖和，但为了安抚她，努力回忆起了别的事：“我妈妈跟我说过，她第一次爱上龙也是在我现在这么大。不过那时她还没有见过真的龙，都是因为爸爸跟她描述了龙群在海面上像秋叶一样飞舞的情景。”

伊芮安来了兴趣：“你是说环之恬娜和雀鹰大法师的故事？快跟我讲讲！”

这时賽瑟菈奇插了进来。“家乡的龙，很不一样！”她急促的说道。很显然，她也被龙的话题吸引了。

伊芮安先是一惊，然后眨了眨眼，好奇的问道，“它们是什么样的？”

得到了鼓励，公主继续说下去：“别人说，丑的，个子更小。嗯？”然后她的神色黯淡下去：“年轻时。嗯？一直害怕吃掉。嗯？但是，现在想——家，家。嗯？”“家”这个赫语词，好像总是卡在她的喉咙里，发不出来。不知道是不是不熟悉这个词的缘故。但是那些“嗯？”得到了伊芮安和恬哈弩热切的回应。她明白自己的意思传递过去了。终于，她叹了口气，说道：“真想看见龙。大的那种。”

伊芮安平静的说道：“我会让你看到龙的。”

賽瑟菈奇非常高兴，笑容挂得很高。“谢谢你，朋友。”

心情已经转好，不过她似乎想到了些什么，说道：“王，还算帅，对？但是，总是阴郁？”“还可以。”伊芮安心不在焉的说道。賽瑟菈奇突然咯咯笑了起来：“但是，有时候，呆呆的。就像甲板上。像、像，男——孩？”“男孩”并不是她的赫语常用词，所以说的磕磕巴巴的，但是她说的很开心，似乎对王的看法已经大有好转。

不过她的情绪确实易变。她的脸色又沉下来，显得有些困惑：“王的眼睛不一样？从没有见过这类眼睛。父亲。士兵。男人都没有。高贵又谦卑。”她点了点头，这种表达让她满意。“见过龙的话，我就能决定了……”她叹了口气。

伊芮安转身看向恬哈弩，却发现她根本没有听下去。她激动地嘴里念念有词：“风与火，怒与喜……”柔顺黑发轻轻摇荡着，深黑色的明亮双眸反射着外面清晨的天光。

她们会准备好的，伊芮安想到。

一团纯白色的火球像流星一样从异乡的天际间划过。在她沐浴着光与火之时，伊芮它回忆起了这段记忆。这让她轻盈的心变得沉重了那么一点。“人还真是沉重的存在啊！不过，这样也好！”她笑着喊道，然后将这一切忘到了脑后，无比快乐地继续翱翔、驾御于他风之上。


End file.
